


Время, не зажженное солнцем

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, OOC, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз сидит на крыше отцовского коттеджа и курит. Вредная привычка, капец легким, привет, туберкулез, - он в курсе, спасибо. Идите на хрен. Теперь он похож на тех парней из крутых боевиков, который раньше смотрел. Он спит с парнем, который старше него на шесть лет, живет в Западном Лагере Выживших, стреляет дробью и разрывными пулями в зараженных вирусом людей из зоны карантина и курит самокрутки. Этакая демоверсия падшего Кастиэля. Только без экстази и шлюх. А жаль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время, не зажженное солнцем

**Author's Note:**

> бета: не вспомню  
> Написано на трек Би-2 - Уходят волки

Это было охуенно.

Нет, правда.

Это было просто, очешуеть как, охуенно.

Стайлз любил эти моменты.

Дерек впечатал его тело в стену, порвал одежду, жарко дышал в то в затылок, то в ухо, руками шаря по полуобнаженной коже, а затем резко вставил.

И, блядь, это было о-ху-ен-но.

Он не давал Стайлзу прогнуться в спине, чтобы улучшить угол проникновения, он не давал ему насаживаться на свой член, он впечатал Стайлза в твердую поверхность стены и втрахивался в его тело так, как будто от этого зависит, взойдет Солнце на востоке или нет.

А ведь Стайлз почти ничего не сделал.

Дерек сжал одну руку на его шее, другой цепляясь за ягодицы. Он резко двигался в Стайлзе своим мощным членом, задевая простату, и Стайлз даже не стонал – хрипел на одной надрывной ноте.

О-ху-ен-но.

И всего-то надо было: чуть-чуть не умереть.

***

Стайлз понимает, что его поведение алогично. Что отцу это настолько не нравится, что он шипит и плюется, как только видит Дерека. Отец вообще не понимает, зачем его сыну нужны такие отношения с альфа-оборотнем. А Стайлз жалеет родителя, не говоря тому, что любит этого хмурого чувака с вечной небритостью, вот только Хейлу нужен только регулярный трах. И пока его устраивает регулярный трах со Стайлзом, тот будет рядом.

Стайлз сидит на крыше отцовского коттеджа и курит. Вредная привычка, капец легким, привет, туберкулез, - он в курсе, спасибо. Идите на хрен. Теперь он похож на тех парней из крутых боевиков, который раньше смотрел. Он спит с парнем, который старше него на шесть лет, живет в Западном Лагере Выживших, стреляет дробью и разрывными пулями в зараженных вирусом людей из зоны карантина и курит самокрутки. Этакая демоверсия падшего Кастиэля. Только без экстази и шлюх. А жаль.

Дым окутывает легкие, просачивается сквозь стенки альвеол в кровь и отравляет организм, и где-то в районе печени появляется сладкое чувство томления.

После секса Дерек всегда вырубается, и Стайлз, пользуясь этим, некоторое время смотрит на его расслабленное лицо. У Хейла острые скулы, резко очерченные губы и большие глаза с черными ресницами. Стайлз лежит рядом с альфой, пока тот удерживает его своим телом, а затем осторожно выскальзывает из коттеджа стаи и идет сюда, на крышу.

Так и сегодня.

Отец спит внизу. Сегодня был тяжелый день – он помог с распределением новой партии беженцев из Мексики, и эти горячие южные парни в конец измотали его нервную систему. Джон Стилински – один из старейшин Лагеря, негласный лидер. Стайлз гордится отцом. И хочет, чтобы тот, когда-нибудь, гордился им.

Но выходит не очень.

Стайлзу пришлось рассказать отцу о Дереке. Когда началась вся это херня с вирусом и массовым заражением, им с Хейлом было не до продуманных до мелочей тайных встреч для «потрахаться», Дерек раскладывал его на первой попавшейся поверхности, как только предоставлялся случай, а Стайлз позволял трахать себя так, словно это в последний раз.

Вот в один из таких «последних разов» его отец их и застал.

Вспоминать о реакции отца не хочется, но длина самокрутки располагает к размышлениям.

Отец тогда уже знал об оборотнях, канимах, охотниках и всей сопутствующей хрене. Но вот факт о бисексуальности сына, причем со столь, хм, яркими примерами привел его… мягко говоря… в бешенство. Дерек бегал от старшего Стилински по петляющей траектории, пока у отца Стайлза не кончились патроны. Потом, слегка отойдя от шока, Стайлз поговорил с отцом, и тот, хотя и не одобрил отношения сына с оборотнем, немного успокоился.

До тех пор, пока Дерек будет держать себя в руках.

Что имел в виду отец, Стайлз не очень понимал, потому что со свойственной ему упертостью и целеустремленностью доводил Хейла до белого каления каждые два-три дня, но войны против Дерека его родитель так и не начал.

***

\- Почему: нет? – кратко спросил Стайлз, почти не повышая голос.

\- Потому что я так сказал! – с рыком ответил Дерек, который, в отличие от Стилински, уже минут пять разговаривал на повышенных тонах.

\- Это универсальный ответ при отсутствии аргументации! – нетерпеливо откликнулся Стайлз. – Так почему: нет?

\- СТАЙЛЗ!!! – Дерек прорычал его имя, взмахнул отросшими когтями и угрожающе пригнулся.

\- Я уже двадцать один год Стайлз, - ехидно известил оборотня парень, начиная закипать. – Я спросил, почему мне нельзя ехать на охоту?

Дерек утробно зарычал, метнулся к нему, заставив вжаться в стенку, и замер, напряженно вглядываясь в лицо Стайлза.

\- Потому что я запрещаю, - не убирая клыков, ответил он.

\- Супер, - ехидно проговорил Стайлз. – Значит, как трахаться на любой доступной площади – Стайлз – первый в списке, а как поохотиться – так, Стайлз, сиди дома, вяжи носки и валяй валенки. Ясно. Знаешь, что я тебе скажу? – он наклонился к уху Дерека. – ПОШЕЛ НА ХУЙ!

Ярость клокотала в Стайлзе почище, чем магма в вулкане. Он многое мог понять, многое был готов терпеть, многое мог простить, но это «Я – АЛЬФА, ПУП ВСЕЛЕННОЙ» его задолбало. Хватит. Прав был отец. Не срослось. Ну, да не беда. В Лагере и посимпатичней мордашки найдутся.

Стайлз поднялся в спальню Хейла, схватил рюкзак с запасной одеждой, который всегда оставлял здесь, покосился на кровать со смятыми простынями, и отправился на выход из этого дома.

Дерек схватил его за руку у самого входа.

\- Ты никуда не пойдешь! – зрачок альфы залил кроваво-красный цвет, клыки легонько оцарапали кожу.

\- Я не шлюха. Не смей мне приказывать, - жестко ответил ему Стайлз.

Его щеку опалило огнем, голова мотнулась в сторону от сильного удара, и Стайлз рефлекторно прижал ладонь к горящей коже. Из уголка рта вытекла капля крови. Парень всеми силами пытался осознать произошедшее. Дерек ударил его. Дал пощечину. Дерек. Стайлз молча поднял глаза на Хейла и увидел, как тот резко изменился в лице, будто сам только что понял, что сделал.

И в этот момент раздались выстрелы.

Три хлопка.

Один. Второй. Третий.

Тело Дерека изгибается, принимая в себя металл, и альфа воет от боли, разбегающейся от ран волнами.

Стайлз не шевелится. Он все также прижимает руку к лицу и смотрит на распростертого на полу Дерека, а затем переводит взгляд на подошедшего отца с винтовкой в руках.

\- Стайлз, - Джон Стилински мягко отводит руку сына от лица. – Иди домой, сынок. Я сейчас.

Парень не возражает, не сомневается, не мечется.  Стайлз поднимает уроненный рюкзак и выходит из дома.

Бывший шериф Бейкон Хиллз вынимает из обоймы четыре пули и присаживается рядом со стонущим от боли оборотнем.

\- Знаешь, Дерек, прямо сейчас я еле сдерживаюсь от желания стрельнуть тебе прямо в сердце. Но я этого не сделаю, потому что Стайлз будет против. Ты ему почему-то не безразличен, - старший Стилински горько усмехается и кладет вытащенные заряды рядом с Хейлом. – Чтобы снять отравление аконитом… И Дерек, - драматичная пауза, - не смей трогать моего сына.

Он поднимается на ноги и собирается уходить, когда Дерек его окликает:

\- Почему четыре пули?

Джон оборачивается – на его лице неприятная ухмылка, вообще не свойственная представителям семейства Стилински.

\- Спасибо, что напомнил, - он взводит ружье.

Выстрел.

***

Новый мир нравится Дереку больше, чем прежний.

Нет, без недостатков тоже не обходится, но, с его точки зрения, преимуществ у этого мира больше. Да, пускай, обе Америки поглотил вирус, убивший восемьдесят процентов населения и подвергший мутации пятнадцать процентов оставшихся в живых. Да, все те же Америки находятся под колпаком жесткой блокады Европы, России и Китая. Но в этом мире все знают об оборотнях и видят в этом не повод для геноцида и контроля, а шанс выжить – оборотни не могут заразиться воздушно-капельным путем или при укусе. Только через кровь.

Дерек не отрицает, что он наделал много ошибок. Он был дерьмовой бетой, не вовремя стал альфой, не думал, когда обращал подростков, не успел увести стаю из города, когда началось повальное заражение. Но самое главное… он не смог остановиться со Стайлзом.

Все, что происходило между ним и младшим Стилински, походило на хреново безумие. Дерек плохо помнил их первый раз. Кажется, он завалил Стайлза прямо посреди леса и выебал без всякой подготовки, почти полностью обратившись. Зато он помнил каждый последующий.

Стилински неправильно пах.

Стилински неправильно двигался.

Стилински неправильно говорил.

В нем ВСЕ было неправильно.

Но стоило Дереку решить, что с него довольно, как что-то темное, глубинное, жадное хватало его за горло и стальной рукой сжимало яйца, заставляя нестись вперед до тех пор, пока жар, исходящий от Стайлза во время секса, полностью не покрывал его всего.

Стайлз, казалось, всегда был готов. Он заводился с пол - оборота, стоило альфе слегка обозначить свои намерения. Он стонал, подавался бедрами, терся. Пах.

Сучка.

Стилински забрался к нему под кожу, проник в вены, плясал по крови, засел в мыслях. Чтобы Дерек не делал, этот мелкий гаденыш раздражал своими поступками, своим присутствием, своим голосом, своими мыслями… Раздражал тем, что Хейл не мог трахать его сутки на пролет, пока Стайлз не подохнет от оргазма.

В этот раз он потерял контроль. Но вместо того, чтобы слегка придушить засранца, а затем пламенно отыметь у той же стены, Дерек ударил его. По-человечески – просто  пощёчина. По-волчьи - сильно.

Осознание сделанного сверкнуло огнем.

Нет, не так, неправильно. Все неправильно!

Огонь от пуль с аконитом прокатывается спасительной болью по телу, он вправляет мозги, ставит на место мысли, направляет их в нужном направлении, и вот разум Дерека непривычно ясен, он не чувствует Стайлза в своем теле, еле ощущает его аромат, еле слышит его удаляющееся сердце... и стонет.

Потому что теперь он чувствует себя неполным.

Потому что эта болтливая, вечно что-то требующая зараза унесла с собой что-то.

Потому что Дереку этого не хватает.

Потому что Дереку нужен Стайлз.

***

Дерек сидит на крыльце коттеджа и хмурым взглядом обозревает одну из улочек Лагеря. Центральный дом – лаборатория Дока. Через два дома от него, за поворотом, - дом Стилински.

В этом гребанном Западном вместилище выживших каждое строение отличается от другого – когда исчез интернет, мобильники и телевизоры, крутизну обозначали необычностью построенного дома. Дом Стилински – единственный в Лагере был трехэтажным. Его крыша была плоской и косой, а выход на нее был сделан непосредственно с третьего этажа, который был целиком и полностью занят Стайлзом.

Хейл тяжело вздыхает и проводит скрюченными пальцами по коже. Тело кажется липким, тяжелым и перегруженным. Кости крутит и ломает, как при болезни, но этого быть не может. Пальцы трясутся, взгляд расплывается, холод пробегается по мышцам и хочется сдохнуть.

Блять.

Его ломает.

Стайлза нет в Лагере уже три дня. Он вместе с отцом и братьями Ретенли уехал на охоту по мистическому заданию Дока и до сих пор не вернулся.

Дерек злится. Если этот чертов недоносок решит умереть при попытке доказать свою самостоятельность, он лично вытрясет из Ада его душонку и убьет по - новой.

А потом поцелует. А потом трахнет. И так раз двадцать.

Альфа опускает голову на сложенные руки и прикрывает глаза, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце. Как подросток, блин… Потерял голову от симпатичной мордашки с охрененной задницей. Ладно, ладно. От очень сексуальной мордашки. С такими губками…

Тело прошивает новой волной неудовлетворенного желания.

Стоп. Не думать ни о нем. Не думать. Не думать.

Просто уже не будет. Шериф не позволит.

Мысль об отце Стайлза немного приводит в чувство. Джон вполне однозначно высказал свою позицию относительно их «отношений»: он не станет вмешиваться до первого срыва. И сдержал обещание. Теперь же старший Стилински не позволит Дереку даже приблизиться к Стайлзу. А если он хочет превратить регулярные секс-марафоны со Стайлзом в нормальные отношения, ему нужно наладить контакт с его отцом.

Но как?

От дальнейших поисков истины отвлекает раздавшийся вдалеке шум открывающихся ворот, а затем знакомое урчание мотора. Через несколько минут на улицу въезжает джип военного образца с прикрытым кузовом.

Стайлз сидит за рулем.

Дерек вскидывает голову и внимательно вглядывается в лицо парня – оно перемазано в крови и грязи, и не скрывает усталости. Машина тормозит у лаборатории, и с переднего сидения слазит старший Стилински. Джон тоже выглядит усталым, но, тем не менее, довольным.  Он открывает кузов, из которого спрыгивают братья Ретенли, и помогает им выгрузить длинные металлические ящики. Через секунду Дерек понимает, что это гробы и что они трясутся, словно кто-то пытается из них выбраться.

Стайлз выходит из машины последним. Он медленно открывает дверь, медленно спрыгивает на землю, медленно идет к отцу. Тот окидывает сына внимательным взглядом, мягко улыбается, и до слуха Дерека доносятся слова:

\- Иди домой, Стайлз. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Ты не спал все три дня.

Три дня?

Младший Стилински все также молча кивает отцу и пешком идет в сторону своего дома. Сейчас он так не похож на того Стайлза, который всегда крутится рядом с Дереком, что Хейл откровенно обескуражен и в то же время доволен: ему кажется, что боль отступает.

***

Когда Дерек подходит к дому Стилински, его уже не просто слегка потряхивает, а натурально колотит. Он мокрый как мышь, а его желания мечутся между «перегрызть чье-нибудь горло» и «секс-секс-секс». Он стучит дверь, вслушиваясь в звук льющейся воды на третьем этаже, и отстраненно вспоминает, что у этого дома индивидуальное водное снабжение.

Дверь распахивается, и Джон Стилински приветливо помахивает в его сторону пистолетом.

\- Чем обязан?

Дерек пошатывается и опирается рукой о косяк.

\- Мне нужно поговорить с ним.

\- Нет, - коротко отрезает старший Стилински.

\- Пожалуйста, сэр, - непривычные слова жгут язык и неприятно прокатываются по горлу, но Дерек просит. Почти умоляет. – Мне нужно поговорить со Стайлзом. Позвольте мне…

\- Нет.

Блять.

\- Мне плохо без него.

\- Да неужели? – саркастично хмыкнул отец Стайлза. – Потому что, пока Стайлз был рядом, ты воспринимал его как должное. Как вещь. Как игрушку.

\- Сэр, я… - дыхание сбивается, легкие сжимаются в комок.

\- Ты сделал моему сыну очень больно, Хейл, - тяжело проговорил бывший шериф. – Я не позволю тебе подойти к нему, пока Стайлз сам меня об этом не попросит.

\- Сэр, - упрямо пытался уговорить его Дерек.

\- Нет. Нет, Дерек, - поджав губы, покачал головой старший Стилински. – Уходи.

***

Стайлз закрывает глаза, глубоко затягивается и, вынув сигарету изо рта, долго, смакуя каждую каплю дыма, выдыхает. Он откидывает голову на бортик бассейна и вслушивается в биты клубняка, доносящегося из дома. Сделав ещё одну затяжку, Стайлз усмехается: все-таки в положении охотника или разведчика есть свои плюсы. Так, например, отец смог обеспечить их новый дом индивидуальным электричеством и водой, он сам - получить славу «человека, который может достать все», а братья Ретенли соорудили себе особняк с бассейном и завоевали славу самых крутых тусовщиков, благодаря владению охрененным музыкальным проигрывателем. И плевать, что народ все эти песни давно выучил наизусть. Зато алкоголь никогда не кончается.

Вода омывает тело, которое до сих пор ломит усталостью от марш-броска по зоне карантина. Стайлз приоткрывает глаза и смотрит на свой бок, где красуется покрытая коркой рваная рана. Он затягивается снова и выдыхает дым на рану, ощущая легкое покалывание, а затем опять закрывает глаза.

В такие моменты он почти ненавидит свой иммунитет к вирусу.

Дерек приходил в его дом. Отец рассказал и пояснил, что не пустит Хейла на порог, пока Стайлз сам не позволит. Стайлз думает, что все-таки хорошо, что Джон Стилински не умеет читать мысли. Потому так он хотя бы не знает, что его сын разрывается между желанием пойти и лечь под Дерека Хейла в лучших традициях порноиндустрии, и превратить все того же альфу в фарш в лучших традициях Суини Тодда.

Самокрутки осталось всего на пару затягов. Это и огорчает, и радует. Огорчает, потому что придется встать и скрутить новую из припасенных травок, оставшихся в одежде. Радует, потому что это подразумевает физические действия.

По кафелю раздаются шлепающие шаги, и кто-то садится на бортик рядом с ним.

\- Скажи мне, в чем твой секрет? – бархатный мужской голос.

Стайлз приоткрывает глаза и обнаруживает рядом с собой старшего из братьев Ретенли.

\- Винс, вопреки расхожему мнению: я не читаю мысли, - Стайлз говорит тихо и невольно задумывается о том, каким же придурком нужно быть, чтобы придумать такую чушь.

\- Стайлз, ты сидишь в бассейне на первой за месяц вечеринке после удачного выезда в карантинную зону, в котором, ты, кстати говоря, поучаствовал, и куришь самокрутку с закрытыми глазами, пока вокруг тебя чуть ли не строем порхают фигуристые нимфы в бикини и накаченные, полуобнаженные парни, которые облизывают тебя взглядом, как дорогущее мороженое или коллекционный коньяк. Как ты можешь быть таким равнодушным? – цветасто ответил Винсент, который, несмотря на то, что разменял тридцатник пару лет назад, вел себя, как гормонально нестабильный подросток.

Стайлз внимательно окидывает взглядом ворох сексуальных ножек, полуобнаженных грудей и крутых кубиков пресса, докуривает самокрутку и поворачивается к собеседнику:

\- А кто, ты думаешь, продал им эти бикини?

Старший Ретенли  смеется коротко и широко, а Стайлз недовольно хмурится – после скупого на эмоции Дерека этот мир слишком яркий и шумный.

\- Извини, пойду дальше общаться с гостями.

Стайлз закрывает глаза и кивает.

Скатертью дорожка.

Мысли снова возвращаются к Дереку. Стайлз слишком давно его не видел и образ невозмутимого хмурого альфы начинает стираться из памяти. Воспоминания о сексе ярче, чувственней, Стайлз может в красках расписать вкус кожи Хейла, изгибы его мышц, запах в основании его шеи, цвет глаз во время оргазма и звук голоса, с которым он врывается в тело Стайлза, но не может вспомнить взгляд. Было ли в нем удовольствие? Отвращение? Равнодушие? Или в нем был дикий гнев, как тогда, перед ударом?

Тяжелый вздох.

Это мозгоебство его доконает.

Дерека хочется. А ещё хочется мести. Хочется, чтобы Хейл лег и сдох от передоза своего эго, а потом возродился, чтобы Стайлз мог его великодушно простить.

М-да.

Пиздец не лечится.

***

Абсурд.

Его жизнь медленно, но верно превращается в театр абсурда.

Потому что кроме слова «абсурд» это можно охарактеризовать только как сумасшествие. А Дереку не нравится считать себя сумасшедшим.

Дверь дома, в который он стучится, окована витым железом. Звуки удара раздаются громче, чем от стука по дереву – это режет слух, и заставляет отшатнуться. Дерек упирается рукой в дверной косяк, чтобы не упасть, - слабость в теле такая, что ему кажется, что сейчас его убил бы и ребенок. Трехлетний. Переехал бы на велосипеде.

Когда дверь открывается, Дерек ощущает просто волны драматизма и эпичности момента – перед ним стоит последний живой Арджент – Крис – окидывает его взглядом, от которого блевать хочется, и широким жестом приглашает войти.

Дерек заходит внутрь и неуверенной походкой доходит до кухни, где садится за стол. Крис ничего не говорит. Он достает пару стаканов и разливает в них виски.

Почему бы и нет?

Все силы уходят на поддержание организма, когда ещё представиться случай напиться в стельку?

Виски горячит горло и огнем прокатывается по пищеводу. Через несколько минут услужливые эритроциты разносят алкоголь по всему телу, напряжение начинает потихоньку спадать.

Охотник выпивает свою порцию и со стуком ставит стакан на стол. После этого он устраивается на стуле напротив Дерека и осторожно вздыхает.

Дерек чувствует, как от Арджента несет жалостью. Липкое, противное, скользкое чувство. Слишком глупое, слишком слабое. Не стоит его чувствовать по отношению к альфе.

Молчание растягивается ещё на две порции виски. Лишь после этого Крис решает начать разговор.

\- Паршиво выглядишь.

Дерек криво усмехается.

\- Из-за Стайлза? – охотник не отводит глаз, не моргает, словно пытается его загипнотизировать, но альфа вздрагивает, только услышав имя своего любовника.

\- Что он со мной сделал? – говорить громче шёпота не получается – голосовые связи словно атрофировались.

\- А что ты чувствуешь? – отвечает вопросом Крис. – Боль? Слабость? Чувство вины или потери? Гнев? Страсть? Или твое тело просто разлетается на куски?

Дерек, оценив иронию, ответил:

\- Всё сразу.

\- Вау! – картинно выдыхает Арджент, наливая себе ещё виски. – Стоило этого ожидать.

\- Что ты знаешь? – Дерек растекается по стулу, впервые за многие годы ощущая действие алкоголя внутри своего организма.

\- Обычный человек не может выжить в таких условиях,  - задумчиво замечает Крис.

\- В стаях всегда есть люди.

\- В СТАБИЛЬНЫХ стаях, Дерек. А стая Бейкон Хиллз… - кривится охотник, - даже отдаленно ей не была. И, тем не менее, Стайлз дожил до двадцати одного года. Как? До сих пор неинтересно?

\- Мы его защищали, - снова пытается возражать Дерек.

Крис Арджент склоняется над столом и недобро усмехается.

\- И ты не можешь с ходу назвать хотя бы три раза, когда Стайлз не должен был выжить?..

Дерек замирает, осмысливая сказанное. Сколько там сказал Крис? Три?.. Смешное число… А дюжину, слабо?

\- Что ты знаешь?

\- Охотники называют таких, как Стайлз, Потенциальные.

\- Потенциальные? – Дерек слабо ухмыляется.

\- Это люди. Они растут, ходят в школу, колледж, выходят замуж, женятся, рожают детей, работают, старятся и умирают. Но вот только есть одно «но», - голосом сказочника рассказывает Арджент. – Они выживают там, где обычный человек умрет. Нет, конечно, от пули в лоб и они скопытятся, но вот… Я знал девушку, которая свернула голову своему парню-альфе, который пытался её обратить. Голыми руками. Она весила втрое меньше него.

\- О, - задумчиво выдыхает Дерек и жестом просить добавить ещё виски. – Значит, эти Потенциальные… их особенность в усиленной способности выживать?

\- Грубо говоря, да. Но у этого есть… обратная сторона, - кивает ему Крис.

\- Какая? – алкоголь глушит чувства, эмоции, мир начинает восприниматься, как через толстое-претолстое стекло, и Дерек надеялся, что хоть какая-то часть его мозга запомнит этот разговор, потому что второй раз он в эту дверь стучаться не будет.

\- Привязанность. Достаточно один раз вдохнуть воздух рядом с Потенциальным – и ты заражен. Ты хочешь быть рядом, хотя бы в пределах видимости. Близость Потенциального питает, дает силы, уверенность… она… делает тебя живым. И чем ближе ты к нему, чем более сильные чувства испытываешь к этому человеку, тем сильнее ты в нем нуждаешься, - заканчивает рассказ Крис. – Ничего не напоминает?

Дерек кивает. Да. Напоминает. Жизнь со Стайлзом.

\- Значит, у меня ломка? – усмехается альфа.

\- Не расстраивайся, Дерек. В этом лагере все такие, - Крис разливает остатки виски по стаканам и ставит бутылку на пол. – Мы все сидим на особом наркотике – экстази от Стайлза. Ни единого шанса слезть с иглы.

***

Стайлз снова сидит на крыше и курит.

Интересно, почему Дерек не запрещал ему курить? Неужели не чувствовал? Странно, потому что Стайлз выкуривает по две-три самокрутки каждую ночь уже четыре года и может поклясться, что его самокрутки торкают круче любой травки.

Отец лег спать два часа назад. Дождался Стайлза с вечеринки – и сразу отправился на боковую.

Стайлз усмехается.

Отец все ещё боится, что по дороге домой с ним что-то случится. И то, что в Лагере в принципе нет преступности, а Стайлзу уже давно не шестнадцать, не имеет значения. Потому что Стайлз – его сын, и он волнуется.

Стайлзу интересно, каково это: дети. Было время в его далекие шестнадцать, когда он собирался жениться, родить двух киндеров и учить их жизни. Помнится, он хотел сына и дочку. Глупый был… Сейчас Стайлз снова хочет детей. Даже не так. Он хочет семью. Большую, шумную. Он хочет дожить до старости и умереть в окружении внуков и правнуков.  Вот только теперь это для него почти не доступно.

Потому что он любит блядского Дерека Хейла.

Мужика.

Оборотня.

Альфу.

Вероятность продолжения рода: ноль.

Стайлз стряхивает пепел с сигары и задумчиво смотрит вверх.

Через минуту он слышит скрип, словно кто-то карабкается вверх, а потом видит Дерека, забирающегося на крышу. Хейл странно на него смотрит: переводит взгляд на самокрутку, хмурится, но затем начинает придирчиво осматривать его тело, скрытое одеждой.

Дерек выглядит хреново. Бледный, растрепанный, измученный. Как будто свора охотников посадила его на цепь и в течение недели кормила рябиновой стружкой под аконитовым соусом.  У него потерянный вид. Разбитый. А ещё он сексуальный. Желанный. Даже в таком состоянии.

\- Как давно ты куришь? – все-таки спрашивает его Дерек.

\- Года четыре уже, - честно отвечает Стайлз, делая последнюю затяжку. – Я думал, ты знаешь.

Хейл осторожно подходит к нему, словно боится, что Стайлз подскочит и убежит.

Не дождется.

\- Надо поговорить.

\- Правда?

\- Стайлз, - собственное имя из уст Дерека обжигает огнем, сердце начинает судорожно вбиваться в ребра, а дыхание сбивается.

\- Что? – удается выдохнуть парню.

\- Я хочу извиниться, - мягко говорит Дерек, внимательно вглядываясь в глаза Стилински. – Я очень виноват перед тобой. Я давно должен был это сказать…

Стайлз сидит на месте, боясь нарушить хрупкое равновесие между ним и Дереком. Потому что Хейл никогда не извинялся, никогда не просил прощения, он просто брал, ничего не давая взамен, а Стайлзу, черт побери, НУЖНО, чтобы Дерек был рядом с ним. Всегда. Особенно ночью.

 - Стайлз, - тело Дерека колотит мелкая дрожь. – Я… я нуждаюсь в тебе. Не только из-за секса, но и потому что я…

Стилински подбрасывает на месте и буквально бросает на Дерека.

Ему не нужно слышать эти слова.

Он хочет их почувствовать.

***

Дерек не знает, почему не делал этого раньше: не позволял себе целовать Стайлза по-настоящему. Потому что это, просто пиздец, как хорошо и сладко.

У Стайлза мягкие губы, которые можно бесконечно посасывать, прикусывать и зализывать, от чего их вкус – корицы, проклятых самокруток и мяты – становится ещё ярче, ещё насыщенней, ещё вкуснее.

Пока они спускаются с крыши в комнату Стайлза, Дерек ещё держится, но стоит им оказаться внутри, как в ноздри ударяет запах. Корица, дым, порох, печенье. СТАЙЛЗ.

Кажется, что кто-то просто перевел рубильник из положения «поцелуи» в положение «затрахать до смерти немедленно». Одежда летит к чертям –  нужна кожа. Его кожа.

Блядь.

С себя одежду Дерек тоже срывает. Нахуй эти ненужные тряпки.

Стайлз. 

Дышать им, прикасаться к нему, вылизывать его, впитывать его. Высасывать его дыхание жадными, до головокружения, поцелуями. Терзать его соски – темные, напряженные горошины – скользить по ним руками, слегка сжимая, покручивая, вылизывать их языком, посасывать, пытаясь добраться до несуществующего молока.

Стайлз.

Пересчитывать его ребра, сжимать бока, скользить по ногам, ощущая шелковистость кожи.

Вылизывать его. Всего. Шею. Плечи. Подмышки. Локти. Пальцы. Грудь. Пресс. Ступни. Икры. Бедра… прихватить губами кожу у него в паху, прокатиться по ней языком, заставляя Стайлза всхлипывать и подаваться вперед. Лизнуть основание напряженного члена, ощущая, как каменеет собственный, и млеть, понимая, что так сладко со Стайлзом у них ещё не было. Вылизать мошонку. Долго, тщательно, причмокивая. Рукой чуть придавить Стайлза к кровати, когда его выгибает дугой с долгим стоном, который ласкает уши, и лишь потом перейти к его члену. Поцеловать головку, слизнуть смазку, пройтись по всей длине ствола влажным языком.

\- Дерек…

Стайлз.

\- Блять, трахни меня…

Сучка.

Все-таки сучка.

С садистским удовольствием огладить бедра, сжать ягодицы. Сильно, до синяков. Дышать. Дышать возбуждением Стайлза, настолько сильным, что, кажется, его можно потрогать руками. Прижаться носом к маленькому колечку сжатых мышц. Вылизать. Провести языком, оставляя как можно больше слюны, потому что это своеобразный закон – никакой посторонней смазки. Протолкнуть внутрь кончик языка, почувствовать жар и тесноту…

Стайлз всхлипывает и зажимает руку зубами, чтобы не стонать в голос – иначе услышит шериф. С его члена течет так, что смазки хватит на небольшое озеро.

\- Тва-а-арь… - Стайлз скулит, ощущая проникающий в него палец. – Выеби, ты, меня уже…

Второй палец.

Стайлз едва не прокусывает свою ладонь и насаживается на пальцы до упора.

Шлюшка.

Добавить третий палец. Стайлз почти плачет от желания кончить, но рука Дерека настойчиво сжимает его член у основания - рано.

Дерек жадно дышит, ощущая, как возвращаются силы, исчезает боль, перестают дрожать мышцы, но это неважно.

Стайлз.

Блять.

Ста-а-а-айлз.

Любимый протестующе хнычет, когда Дерек убирает пальцы, но тут же подается к нему сам, стоит Дереку устроиться между разведенных до предела ног. Он хочет взять Стайлза медленно, неторопливо, смакуя каждое движение, каждый толчок.

Но…

Стайлз его почти умоляет.

Дерек отбрасывает сомнения на хрен и резко входит, сразу задавая быстрый темп. Он втрахивает Стайлза в кровать, выбивает из него стоны и впервые за их… «отношения» стонет сам, потому настолько хорошо ему ещё не было. Стайлз подается навстречу, сжимает ноги на его бедрах, царапает плечи и вгрызается в шею до крови. Он отвечает на каждое движение с таким пылом, что Дереку уже не просто хорошо…

Ему о-ху-ен-но.

\- Де-е-е-е-ре-ек…

Почему он раньше не обращал внимания на то, как Стайлз стонет его имя?.. Дебил. Это же чистый секс.

Стайлз кончает, как только Дерек освобождает от хватки его член, и со стоном насаживается на Дерека до упора. Он сжимает его там, жарко охватывает мышцами напряженный ствол, и Дерек, срываясь в череду быстрых толчков, кончает следом.

Они растекаются по простыням двумя жаркими лужицами. Дерек частично придавливает Стайлза собой, устраивает голову на его животе и довольно, сыто, урчит. Стайлз запускает руку в его волосы, а другой поглаживает татуировку между лопатками.

Теперь все правильно.


End file.
